


Broncos and Bears

by DanieXJ



Category: ER, Emily Owens M.D.
Genre: F/F, post episode vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone new at Denver Memorial Hospital, and she seems to know Dr. Gina Bandari very well.</p><p>Each chapter will be a short vignette that was somehow inspired by an Emily Owens, M.D. episode. Can't promise that it'll be every week, we'll see when the muse strikes. So, it's sort of a complete fic, and sort of not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that nothing like this will ever happen in the show, but... I was inspired, and have personally had a couple of sucky days, so... here’s a short little vignette. (Also, I stopped watching The Event wayyyyy before Necar Zadegan came on, so, this is solely a Emily Owens/ER crossover). And, it's probably a very good thing if you've at least watched one episode of either of them with the characters in it.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the title, if I happen to come up with one that's better at some point, I will change it, but for now. I like the story, don't like the title.

“Who’s the redhead.”

The nurse passing them by quipped, “I thought you were over the redheads, you’d moved onto Residents...”

Emily Owens, M.D. made a face and pulled Tyra Granger, also an Intern away from the nurse. No matter what she did she just couldn’t get away from the bisexual horndog backstory she’d gotten pegged with because of her friend.

“I repeat, who is the redhead that’s talking to Dr. Bandari?”

Tyra shook her head, “No idea. She’s not anyone I’ve met.”

Emily narrowed her eyes at Tyra, “And so she must not be anyone?”

Cassandra interrupted them, “I heard that she... and Dr. Bandari have quite the past.”

Tyra shook her head, “Nah, that doesn’t look past to me...”

Cassandra glanced over at Tyra with a frown on her face, “What?”

Tyra cleared her throat, “I thought, Micah was looking for you. In the staff lounge I think.”

Emily watched the interplay between Cassandra and Tyra and spoke when Cassandra was out of hearing range, “What was that all about. Not past?”

Tyra shrugged, “Shouldn’t we be, doctoring? Because, you know what will happen if Dr. Bandari catches us?”

oOOOOo

“You-- are ruining my reputation you know.”

“Oh?” Kerry smiled as Gina looked down at Kerry’s hand on her arm. Kerry jerked it away as if burned. “I’m so--” she trailed off and chuckled mostly to herself. “Full circle...”

Gina took a step towards Kerry, who tried to take a step back, but Gina caught her sleeve before the redhead could. “I didn’t mean it like that Kerry. It was a joke, supposed to be humorous. Obviously it was not. How was your first shift at P/SL?”

“Well, this has confirmed for me that hospitals in Denver have the same patients as those in Miami and Chicago... so.” Kerry paused, “You get off at...?”

“2 hours.” Gina paused, “I-- I don’t have any plans for dinner if...”

Kerry regarded Gina for a moment, “My son...”

Gina’s face cracked into just the hint of a smile, “Henry loves me more than you do Kerry.”

Kerry narrowed her eyes at Gina, then smiled, “Yes, well, you are the one who brings him sweets, candy, and all sorts of things that are very bad for him. But....” Kerry glanced over at the blonde that sort of bore a passing resemblance to the actress Meryl Streep who had been watching their entire conversation. “...I understand the need for an attitude at work. A little Bandari-ing here and there.”

“Bandari-ing?”

Kerry smirked, “Sort of like Weavering, but... not quite as good.”

“Oh, not as good? I’ll show you not as good.” She pulled Kerry to her, and everyone and everything in the vicinity of the nurse’s station came to a screeching halt as Gina kissed Kerry.

It seemed to go on and on, and the rest of the world fell away as they were lost in each other’s arms. Finally Gina pulled back just a bit and met Kerry’s eyes, “I’m not ashamed of you. I don’t know what happened in your past. You can tell me after our dinner with your son, but... no matter how bad the gossip mill here is, I am not ashamed of you Kerry Weaver.”

Kerry put a hand to Gina’s cheek, “Thank you. Now...”

Gina kissed the tip of Kerry’s nose and stepped backwards, her mask slipping back into place, “Yes. Back to work.”

Kerry watched Gina walk away, and turned to the two nurses at the desk, “If she gets any crap about what just happened... Well, call up Dr. Lockhart at MGH, or Dr. Morris at County General in Chicago... she’s a cuddly teddy bear compared to me.”

oOOOOo

Emily flopped down onto the couch in the staff’s lounge with a chuckle. “Wow. You missed the... longest... kiss between red head and Dr. Bandari. Wow...”

“Long?”

“It felt.... it felt like three minutes twenty four seconds?”

Tyra gave Emily a sideways look, “Uh, yeah, that’s weirdly specific?”

Emily made a face, “Whatever. It was probably only a minute, but the looks on their faces afterwards.” Emily waved her hand like a fan in front of her face. “I’d like to kiss Will like that...” Emily ducked as a pillow came flying her way, “What?”

Tyra shook her head, “For a suspected bisexual with the hashtag horndog, you are so, so straight.”


	2. Post-01x03

“A pop quiz huh?”

Gina nodded, “Yes....” and sighed, “Janice...”

Kerry cut Gina off, putting her hand on Gina’s. “She was just trying to be a friend...”

Gina pushed back the plate in front of her her, “The food is truly god awful Kerry.”

Kerry chuckled, “I may have some orange sherbert at my place.”

“May?” Gina paused, “Will... Henry be there?”

“He does live there Gina.”

Gina blushed just a bit, “I apolo...”

Kerry squeezed Gina’s hand, “Don’t apologize. You’re new at this whole-- relationship with someone with a child thing. It’s sort of like an Intern who can’t make the first cut on their first time in an OR. You have to learn as you go...”

Gina groaned, “Were we that young and inexperienced as Interns?”

Kerry smirked, “Well, I know I wasn’t. You?”

Gina smiled back as she got the waitress’ attention, “Not in the least, of course. And yet, I still have to pick one of them to be my research assistant.”

oOOOOo

“Mm... that was good Mama... thank you.” Henry paused, and then looked at Gina. The doctor who was always in charge, never ruffled in surgery, the picture of composure everywhere in her life managed not to look away as Henry’s gaze seemed to look through her. “Are you gunna stay Gina?”

“Going to Henry...”

Henry made a face as his mother corrected him, “Are you going to stay...” he glanced at Kerry, “Docccctorrrr Bandari?”

Gina smiled despite herself and got a pointed look from Kerry as well, “I’m not sure Henry. Are, I mean...” She trailed off.

“Do I care?” Henry shrugged, “Whatever.” He looked at Kerry again, “Can I...” He stopped and started again, “May I watch the Bulls tomorrow night? They’re on at 7... and... if it goes really late, I promise that...”

Kerry cut her son off, “Are you going to call Carlos or just text him?”

“Um....”

Kerry smiled just a little bit, “You’re going to have to remind me tomorrow night to get you the laptop so you two can Skype.”

Henry threw his arms around his Mom and hugged her for a long moment, then kissed Kerry on the cheek, “Thank you, thank you, you’re the best Mom ever...” And then he was gone.

Kerry sighed and closed her eyes.

She and Gina sat there for a few moments, silent, until Gina spoke up, “I should g...’

“Stay. That...” Kerry opened her eyes and stood, taking her and Henry’s bowls to the sink with her. “That was his negotiating with me.”

“Negotiating...” About halfway through the word understanding dawned on Gina’s face. “About, me? Kerry--” Gina stood, “I should g...”

Kerry got between Gina and the doorway, her hands on the dark haired woman’s chest, “No. Negotiating was a bad word. It was more like... Gina...” Kerry brushed a lock of hair from Gina’s face, “If my son didn’t want you around, you wouldn’t be.” Kerry smiled, “And his Uncle Carlos asked me a few months ago if they could watch the first Bulls game of the season... ‘together’.”

Gina shook her head, “He is... a unique child.”

“Enough about my son already...”

“Oh?”

Kerry smiled and pulled Gina towards her.


	3. Post-01x04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna try and keep this related closely to canon, but I guess we'll see what happens, since I've read some spoilers for the future... it may just end abruptly... :)

“What’d you do today?”

Gina opened and closed her mouth at Henry’s question. They all sat around Kerry’s kitchen table, apple pie with just a bit of vanilla ice cream in front of them. It was going to be dinner, but then Gina had a surgery that had gone over, and so it was desert. Gina glanced over at Kerry, who just nodded. “I-- ah-- operated on a young boy still in his mother’s womb. He had hypoplastic left heart syndrome. He should be okay.”

“Wow-- that’s cool. Mama?”

Kerry ruffled her son’s hair, “Well, nothing as exciting as Gina’s not yet born heart surgery. I did sew back on three quarters of a young man’s thumb.”

Henry seemed to like that one just a bit more, “Oh man-- that’s even better.”

“Mmm... perhaps not for the young man who nearly cut it off.”

Henry blushed a little as he finished off his desert, “Um.... yeah. Right. Sorry.” He paused, “I’m gonna go finish my homework. Kay?”

Kerry nodded, “You’re excused.”

“Bye Gina.”

“Ah, yes, good night young man.”

Henry left Gina and Kerry at the table. Kerry frowned at Gina and reached for her hand, “What’s wrong?”

Gina gave a short shake of her head as she pulled her hand back just a bit. “Nothing, I’m simply tired. Aren’t you?”

Kerry got up and started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. “My son does his own homework, pees on his own, choses his own clothes, can walk unassisted, and can fully understand the English language. I have more free time than I know what to do with... although...” Kerry smirked and turned back towards Gina, “I have some ideas...”

Gina stood and joined Kerry at the sink, “I apologize if I shouldn’t have told him about...”

Kerry took one of Gina’s hands in her own and kissed her palm. “He loves that sorta stuff. Right now he’s looking up hypoplastic left heart syndrome on PubMed Health. The one thing I’ve never forced on him, anything related to Medicine, and he can’t get enough of it. You’re just...” Kerry raised an eyebrow, “New meat for him.”

Gina smiled a bit uncomfortable and took a step back from Kerry. Kerry stepped forward and Gina went back again. “You’re pulling away-- why?”

Gina walked to the wall farthest from the sink and studied a framed photo of the Chicago skyline. “I’m pretty sure that Owens and Kopelson are going to kill each other.”

“Gi--”

Gina shook her head, “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I need to go.”

Kerry tried to get Gina to stop, to stay, to talk, but the dark haired woman successfully escaped out the door. It’s click sounding like a thunderclap to Kerry. She stared at the inside of her front door.

“Mama? Where’s Gina?”

Kerry shook herself out of her own head and turned to her son, “Ah. gone. She had a long day.”

Henry came up next to Kerry and put an arm around her waist. “Do you want me to totally kick her butt or something?”

Kerry smiled and draped her arm around Henry’s shoulders. “Thank you Henry, but, no, so... you ready for help on your English homework, or are you okay with it tonight?”

Henry blew out a breath, “No, I need help.”

“Let’s go see how I can help then.”

“Mama... I love you.”

Kerry frowned down at her son, “I love you too Henry. But, what brought that on kiddo?”

Henry shrugged, trying to defuse the emotional moment, “Whatever. I mean. I just wanted you to know, ‘cause, if Gina doesn’t like you too, she’s stupid.”

Kerry chuckled, “Don’t give up on her yet. So, what is it, your English homework?”

Henry made a face, “Shakespeare.”

Kerry looked a bit surprised, “Really, but... you’re eight.”

“Uh, and a genius in a genius school or whatever, ‘cept for I’m not a genius at English-- so--”

“So-- Shakespeare. If music be the food of love, play on.”


End file.
